In The Moonlight
by TheToxicPrincess
Summary: When you don't know if today will be your last day, you live in the moment.  A quick Rob/Anna oneshot.


It's hard to believe that my life has changed so much in such a short time. Not so long ago I was living a fairly simple life in North Carolina. Now I was on the run from the Zetes Institute, being pursued by a wealthy maniac who wanted to use my psychic powers for evil. This would all be cool is my life wasn't in danger.

* * *

We were sleeping in our van. I was in the driver's seat, Kaitlyn in the seat beside me. She was sleeping. She's even prettier when she's asleep. Her long red hair was a little tangled, but she looked beautiful in the moonlight. We had become sort of a couple. When you don't know if today will be your last day, you live in the moment.

I shifted in my seat, trying to get comfortable. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. I let out a low sigh and sat up. I needed to do some thinking, to plan our next move, and I always think best on my feet.

I slowly eased open the door and stepped out. The door made a quiet thud as I closed it. My footsteps were muted by the damp grass. The moon was full, and it shone brightly on the empty stretch of road. The air was crisp, and I suddenly felt the urge to bathe. We had passed a small pond just down the road.

As I approached the pond, I heard splashing. I stopped and stood as still as I could. The splashing was close by. I slowly took a few steps forward, and peeked through the brush.

There in the water stood a girl bathed in the moonlight. Her silky black hair fell down her back, the tips floating on the water's surface. Now that I was closer I could hear her softly humming to herself. She was beautiful, a water nymph out for a moonlit swim.

I slowly took another step toward the water, and cringed when a branch snapped under my foot.

The girl spun around at the noise. "Rob?" she cried, throwing her hands up to cover her bare breasts. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you," I said, smiling as I walked toward the water's edge. It was a murky little pond, but I didn't care that it wasn't exactly pristine. "I wanted to take a bath."

"Oh, just give me a minute to get changed and I'll be out of your way," Anna said, wading toward the shore, her hands still covering her breasts.

"It's ok," I said, pulling my shirt up over my head and tossing it aside. "I'm not shy."

Anna looked away as I took off the rest pf my clothes.

"All clear," I said once I was wait deep in the water.

Anna looked back at me, her cheeks flushed. Her eyes were large as they gazed at my naked flesh. It surprised both of us that we were here, alone together.

We stood in silence for a moment. I felt silly. I didn't know why I had come here in the first place.

"Rob, are you afraid?" I turned to look at Anna. Her voice was low and solemn, her eyes locked on mine.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I'm terrified."

"I don't want to die, Rob. There are so many things I never got to do."

"We won't die," I said, trying to sound reassuring.

"But what if we do? What if I never get to..."

"Get to what?" We were standing so close now that we were almost touching.

"I've never been kissed. I've never kissed anyone, and probably never will if has anything to do with it."

I looked at Anna, and really saw her. I saw her soft brown skin, her long black hair, and kind eyes. I saw her perfectly kissable lips, and knew that it would be a tragedy for her to go another moment unkissed.

I brushed my lips against hers, butt I knew that it wasn't enough. I felt the urge to kiss her deeply, to brand her and make her mine. I placed a hand on either cheek, and drew her face closer. Anna, sweet shy Anna, kissed me back as if she was dying of thirst, and I was a glass of water. I was pleasantly surprised by her enthusiasm.

She opened my mouth under hers, and thrust her tongue in to meet mine. All of my worries-the risk of being caught by , Kaitlyn, and the fact that I was naked in a pond that was far from sanitary- it all disappeared. There was only Anna and I in the world.

It didn't matter what happened next, or what had happened before. All that mattered was that at that moment I had Anna in my arms. At that moment I held paradise and safety and all that is good in the world in my hands. And no one, not even , could take that away from me.


End file.
